


Ludo

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, der Plan ist eigentlich irgendsowas wie eine 3+1 fic. Thiel ist krank. Vier Spieleabende mit Boerne. Dreimal ganz harmlos und einmal gar nicht.</p><p>Macht keinen Sinn? Beschwerden bitte ans Ministerium für Fanfiction auf Alpha Centauri.  </p><p>Thiel ist krank und gnatzig. Boerne hilft und nervt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age!

**Author's Note:**

> Three times they played a game and one time they finally stopped playing.
> 
> Fluffy MacFluff

Gerade hatte er sich auf dem Sofa eingeigelt und sich eine zusätzliche warme Decke um die Füße gelegt, da klingelte es an der Tür. Thiel nieste einmal wie als Antwort und wühlte sich dann wieder aus dem Deckenberg heraus. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein nur halb gekochtes Ei. Außen heiß und innen irgendwie flüssig. Er kämpfte sich mühsam in seine Hausschuhe und schlurfte dann durch den Flur zur Tür.

Als er öffnete hielt Boerne ihm einen rechteckigen Kasten direkt ins Gesicht. Er versuchte gerade seine Augen auf den Namen des Brettspiels zu justieren, da riss Boerne den Kasten auch schon wieder weg.

„Na? Was meinen Sie? Eine Runde Monopoly? Wo Sie ja nun schon den ganzen Tag gefaulenzt haben ...“

„Boerne, ich bin krank. Ich bin krankgeschrieben. Ich bin eine Virenschleuder. Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen.“

„Nun haben Sie sich mal nicht so. Ich habe mich bereits gegen Grippe impfen lassen. Keine Sorge. Außerdem war ich heute im Präsidium und ich dachte, Sie würden vielleicht gerne hören, was es in unserem Fall Neues gibt.“

Thiel seufzte, ließ die Tür aufschwingen und schlurfte dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Es war egal, ob er Lust darauf hatte oder nicht, Boerne würde ihn eh nicht in Ruhe lassen. Also konnte er sich die Energie für einen Streit auch sparen. Er fing an den Couchtisch sauberzuräumen auf dem sich seit Tagen dreckiges Geschirr, Taschentücher, Essensreste und Medikamente stapelten. Doch Boerne legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Setzen Sie sich mal wieder hin. Ich bau das hier auf.“

Boerne begann erstmal die Essensreste vom Couchtisch in die Küche zu räumen und Thiel hörte, wie die verkrusteten Teller in der Spüle zum Einweichen platziert wurden und das Wasser anging. Dann kam Boerne zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte den Couchtisch systematisch Stück für Stück frei und wischte ihn dann sorgfältig ab. Na ja, Boerne wollte ja bestimmt auch nicht sein wertvolles Monopoly Spiel ruinieren. Aber Thiel musste ob der sorgsamen Reinigung doch ein wenig lächeln.

Dann teilte Boerne sorgfältig das Spielgeld unter ihnen beiden auf, legte es ihm in kleinen akkuraten Häufchen hin und entfaltete das Spielbrett. Das Spiel war offensichtlich noch vor der Umstellung auf Euro gekauft worden, weil alle Straßen wie früher in D-Mark markiert waren und die Zeichnungen auch ganz schön altmodisch aussahen. Thiel schaute einen Moment in Boernes konzentriertes Gesicht, als der die Ereigniskarten und Gemeinschaftskarten auseinandersortierte und dann sorgfältig auf ihre Positionen auf dem Spielfeld legte. Ob er das Spiel früher als Kind gespielt hatte? Mit seiner Schwester vielleicht oder mit Freunden?

Hatte Boerne Freunde gehabt? Freunde die auch mit ihm Monopoly hatten spielen wollen? Thiel wusste ja, dass Boerne ein saumäßig schlechter Verlierer war und bei jeder Art von sportlicher oder spielerischer Auseinandersetzung ziemlich ätzend werden konnte, wenn es nicht so lief, wie er sich das vorstellte. Und ganz ehrlich hatte er selbst von solchen Kindern früher immer reichlich Abstand gehalten. Er vermutete, dass das bei Boerne nicht anders gewesen war und keiner mit ihm hatte spielen wollen. Das muss irgendwie schrecklich einsam gewesen sein. Na ja, zumindest diese Susanne hatte es ja wohl mit ihm ausgehalten. Und die musste ja auch irgendetwas in Boerne gesehen haben, was sie eine Freundschaft suchen und aufrecht erhalten ließ.

Und war das dasselbe, was ihn hier hielt? Und was war das genau? Susanne war ja wohl nicht an Männern interessiert gewesen, also zumindest nicht in einer sexuellen Hinsicht. Was war es dann gewesen?

Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Boerne, der jetzt Würfel und Spielfiguren aus dem Kasten nahm. Die Spielgeldscheine sahen noch so frisch aus, wie direkt aus der Druckerpresse. Das Spiel war doch höchstens ein oder zwei Mal gespielt worden, wenn überhaupt. Ob der andere auch manchmal so einsam war wie er? War es das, was sie zusammentrieb auf diesem riesigen Ozean? Einsamkeit? Gemeinsamkeiten? Nicht allein sein müssen?

Thiel merkte, dass seine Augen jeder von Boernes Bewegungen gefolgt war und er versuchte sich wieder auf das Spielfeld zu konzentrieren. Er war noch ganz wabbrig im Kopf von der Krankheit und sich nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage sein würde jetzt so ein strategisches Spiel zu spielen, aber vielleicht hoffte Boerne ja gerade auf seine körperliche Schwäche und wollte das ausnutzen, um mit großem Abstand zu gewinnen. Und dass konnte er nicht kampflos zulassen.

Thiel griff nach der Spielanleitung in der Hoffnung sich die Regeln nochmal schnell ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. War ja doch schon ganz schön lange her und wer wusste schon was Boerne ihm alles für einen Quark erzählen würde, wenn der es für vorteilhaft hielt. Aber die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen und jedesmal wenn er sich vorbeugte, wummerten die Kopfschmerzen in seinem Kopf wieder wie bei einem Rockkonzert direkt neben den Boxen.

„So Thiel“, Boerne sah endlich zu ihm auf. „Wollen sie das Bügeleisen, den Hund, den Fingerhut oder ...“ Boerne hielt die verschiedenen Spielfiguren hoch. Thiel war verwirrt. Immer wenn er das Spiel gespielt hatte, dann hatten sie so kleine kegelförmige Figuren in bunten Farben gehabt, wie beim Mensch-ärgere-Dich-nicht. Aber das hier waren richtige kleine Metallfiguren aus Zinn oder so. Und warum ein Bügeleisen? War das irgendeine Sonderedition? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht?“ Misinterpretierte Boerne seine Bewegung. „Dann hätten wir hier noch ein Schlachtschiff, einen Hut und einen Schuh. Ich glaub die Schubkarre haben wir irgendwann mal verloren.“ Aha, also hatte Boerne das Spiel doch schon mal gespielt. Ob er und Hanne als Kinder auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer gesessen und sich über die Hotels und Häuser gestritten hatten? Er sah Boerne an und fragte sich, wie der wohl als Kind ausgesehen hatte. Ohne Bart natürlich. Dunkle Haare etwas wilder oder ganz kurz so wie jetzt? Hatte er viel gelacht? Einfach so ohne Anlass? Oder war er auch damals schon so kontrolliert gewesen. Keine Gefühle zeigen. Alles an sich abgleiten lassen. So wie er selbst. Verletzte Seelen.

„Na, ich nehm auf jeden Fall diesen schicken Flitzer.“ Boerne hielt eine Art Rennauto hoch. Thiel grinste. War ja klar.

„Äh, egal, irgendwas.“ Thiels Hand waberte unentschlossen über die verschiedenen Figuren.

„Hier“, Boerne hielt ihm den Zylinderhut aus Zinn hin. „Dein neuer Hut, der steht dir gut!“ Zitierte er und lachte ein wenig. Auch wenn es nur ein Spruch war, stieß das ‚Du‘ bei Thiel im Inneren an eine ganz verletzliche Stelle und er schluckte Spucke, die gar nicht da war, hinunter. Wahrscheinlich war er durch die Krankheit so geschwächt, dass er einfach bei allem sentimental wurde.

Um das gefährliche Riff zu umschiffen, hielt Thiel sich den winzigen Hut an die Stirn, zog ihn dann förmlich und verneigte sich ein wenig und Boerne lachte kurz. Aber beim Verbeugen bäumten sich Thiels Kopfschmerzen schon wieder auf, die er ganz vergessen hatte in Boernes ganzem Enthusiasmus. Schnell stellte er seine Spielfigur wieder hin und nahm die Würfel, die Boerne ihm entgegen hielt.

„Krank darf zuerst würfeln.“ Boerne lächelte wieder und Thiel wurde irgendwie etwas schwubbrig im Bauch. Seit Jahren hatte sich niemand mehr um ihn gekümmert, wenn er krank war. Fast wäre er gerührt gewesen, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass das Boerne war und der bestimmt nichts aus Uneigennützigkeit tat.

Er würfelte und landete mal gleich auf dem Südbahnhof.

„Kauf ich.“

„Nee nee, Thiel. Die Bahnhöfe sind doch Mist. Kaufen sie lieber was Anständiges.“

„Boerne!“

„Was?“

„Ich entscheide, ja?“

Und damit spielten sie los.

Als Thiel dann nach einer Viertelstunde wieder anfing zu husten, ging Boerne in die Küche, um ihm einen Kamillentee mit Honig zu machen, den er prompt ablehnte. Doch Boerne drängte ihm den Tee solange auf, bis er ihn widerwillig in kleinen Schlucken trank. Und tatsächlich beruhigte sich der Husten etwas.

XXX

„Tja, mein lieber Thiel,“ Boerne schaute sehr zufrieden drein und irgendwie ein bisschen tadelnd. „Und damit gehören mir wohl auch die gesamten Dichterstraßen, Sie Kulturbanause!“

„Warten Sie’s ab Boerne, ich sag‘ Ihnen das, meine Bahnhöfe nehmen am Ende mehr Geld ein als Ihre undichten Hotels.“

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie man hier strategisch vorgehen muss. Sie haben einfach keinen Sinn für Planung und Ausführung eines großangelegten Wirtschaftsprojekts.“

„Ich schieb Ihnen das Wirtschaftsprojekt gleich ihren Gierschlund runter.“

Boerne lachte und jetzt musste Thiel ganz schön kämpfen, um nicht mitzulachen. Boerne sollte auf keinen Fall merken, dass er gerade Spaß hatte.

Sie spielten noch ein wenig weiter, aber Thiel merkte, dass er langsam müde wurde. Wollte Boerne ihm nicht eigentlich noch von ihrem aktuellen Fall erzählen?

„Boerne, was gibt’s denn jetzt Neues im Fall?“

„Ach ja, richtig.“ Boerne setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, nachdem er sich tief über das Spielbrett gebeugt hatte, um eine der Ereigniskarten aufzunehmen.

„Also, laut dem Fräulein Krusenstern ist die Frau, die wir gestern in der Turnhalle am Geschwister-Scholl-Gymnasium gefunden haben, die Sportlehrerin der werten Einrichtung.“ Boerne pausierte kurz und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Das ist die Schule da unten am Feldstiegenkamp. Die hieß früher mal anders ...“ Boerne versuchte sich an den früheren Namen der Schule zu erinnern und kniff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel.

Thiel winkte halbherzig ab.

„Ja ja, ich weiß wo das ist. Mann Boerne, ich wohne auch schon seit sechs Jahren hier.“

Boerne schaute ihn streng über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an und Thiel wollte mit den Augen rollen, aber seine Augenhöhlen schmerzten zu sehr dafür. Ob er wohl immer noch Fieber hatte?

„Wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall wurde sie stranguliert. Mit einer Art Springseil würde ich sagen. Sowas findet sich ja häufiger in Turnhallen. Und der Hautabrieb am Hals und an den Ohrläppchen ist eindeutig. Es gibt hier zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder hat sie sich erhängt, oder jemand hat sie stranguliert, während sie am Boden lag und das Seil ebenso wie bei einer Hängung nach oben gezogen. Die Person muss größer gewesen sein als das Fräulein Rübenau, denn die Spuren sind wie gesagt stark ansteigend. Es gab allerdings keine Spuren einer Schlinge irgendwo in der Halle und sie lag ja nun mal mitten im Anstoßkreis, also im Kreis des Anstoßes sozusagen, und da klingt Erhängen im ersten Moment doch etwas unwahrscheinlich.“ Boerne schmunzelte.

Das konnte auch echt nur Boerne, dachte Thiel. Witze über Leichen machen. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wann Boerne sich den Toten statt den Lebenden verschrieben hatte. Wer hatte ihn so verletzt? Seine Ex-Frau? Oder war das schon viel früher passiert? Na ja, auf der anderen Seite meckerten Leichen auch viel weniger rum und das war auf jeden Fall ein Vorteil.

„Und was hat man über die Tote herausgefunden?“, hakte Thiel nochmal nach.

„Also, ich durfte die Akte leider nicht mitnehmen – irgendein Unfug wegen Datenschutzes oder so – aber soweit ich das erfahren habe, hat Fräulein Rübenau seit vier Jahren an der Schule unterrichtet. Sport und Musik. Dafür braucht man ja keine großartige Qualifikation, nicht wahr?“ Jetzt war Boerne wieder voll in seinem Element. Thiel kuschelte sich ein wenig tiefer in die Decken und ließ den Professor erzählen.

„Sie war recht beliebt bei ihren Schülern und Schülerinnen, allerdings mehr bei den Schülern, wenn Sie verstehen.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm völlig unpassend zu und Thiel zeigte ihm aus dem Kissenberg den Finger. Boerne nahm das jedoch als Bestätigung und nicht als Beleidigung.

„Ge-nau. Na wie dem auch sei, auf jeden Fall hatte sie keine offensichtlichen Feinde gehabt oder irgendwelche Drohungen erhalten. Sie lebte zwar allein, war aber vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit verbandelt gewesen. Die beiden haben sich aber vor gut vier Monaten getrennt, sehr zum Leidwesen des Herrn. Verdächtiger Nummer Eins.“ Boerne hielt seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe.

„Zudem munkelt man sie hätte immer mal wieder was mit Schülern gehabt, aber da gibt’s nichts Genaues. Das wäre potentiell aber Verdächtiger Nummer Zwei.“ Der Mittelfinger gesellte sich zu dem erhobenen Zeigefinger hinzu.

„Sie war vollständig bekleidet als sie gefunden wurde, allerdings in ihrer Sportkleidung mit Gymnastikoberteil und Leggings. Sie trug darüber noch eine Sportjacke mit Reißverschluss. Ihre Kleidung war unbeschädigt und es gab keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Nun ja“, Boerne schob sich die Brille wieder hoch, die ihm ein wenig auf der Nase nach unten gerutscht war „ansonsten war sie aber wohl sehr gut trainiert und kräftig. Sah zwar nicht danach aus, aber sie wissen ja wie das ist. Fitnessstudio und Pilates oder was auch immer. Muskeln aus Stahl aber kein Gramm Fett.“ Thiel schluckte. Ja, das war genau der Typ Frau auf den Boerne stand. Mit Handgelenken an denen keine Armbanduhr hielt, weil es im Armband soviel Löcher gar nicht gab.

„Find ich persönlich ja eher abstoßend“, _Wie Bitte?_ Thiel stutzte. Aber Boerne sah seinen verdutzten Blick nicht und fuhr einfach fort.

„Meine Ex-Frau, die war ja auch so. Nur Sehnen und Knochen. Das macht doch keinen Spaß. Stellen Sie sich mal vor Sie würden sich im Restaurant ein Brathähnchen bestellen, dass dann nur aus Sehnen und Knochen besteht.“ Thiel musste ob des Vergleichs ein wenig grinsen.

„Mensch Boerne, das ist doch nicht dasselbe.“

„Na ja, aber fast.“ Boerne seufzte. „Also, der Angreifer muss sehr kräftig gewesen und zudem davon ausgegangen sein, dass er sie überwältigen kann. Sie war schon für den Unterricht gekleidet, also ist ihr Tod vermutlich zwischen ihrem Eintreffen in der Schule so gegen 7.15 Uhr und dem Unterrichtsbeginn um 8.00 Uhr eingetreten. Sie war noch warm, als sie gefunden wurde. Ihre Sportstunde war die erste des Tages und deshalb hielt sich niemand anderes in der großen Turnhalle auf. Der Hausmeister öffnet in der Regel das Gebäude gegen sieben, hat Fräulein Rübenau aber seiner Aussage nach nicht eintreffen sehen. Als er das Licht eingeschaltet hat, da war in der Halle noch alles normal gewesen.“

Thiel grübelte einen Moment über das Gehörte nach. Die blöde Grippe verstopfte ihm doch ganz schön das Gehirn. Und irgendwie war es jetzt schön warm auf dem Sofa und der Tee hatte seinen Husten beruhigt. Boerne musste noch weiter erzählt haben, denn er hörte dessen Stimme noch lange, nachdem er eingeschlafen war.

Nach ein paar Stunden wachte er dann jedoch von seinem eigenen Husten wieder auf und fühlte sich vollkommen zerschlagen. Er war allein und auf dem Sofa schlief es sich einfach nicht gut. In seinen Deckenberg eingewickelt schlurfte er zum Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Der Husten hielt ihn zwar noch eine halbe Stunde wach, aber dann schlief er doch noch wieder ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich immer noch schlapp aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie am Tag davor. Er schaute auf den Wecker und es war schon nach zehn. Er hatte tatsächlich mindestens acht Stunden durchgeschlafen. Perfekt. Jetzt meldete sich aber sein Magen zu Wort und er wühlte sich aus dem Bett, um erstmal etwas zu essen. Duschen konnte er auch später noch. Oder morgen.

Als er beim Frühstück saß, erinnerte er sich plötzlich lebhaft an den gestrigen Abend und musste grinsen. Er und Boerne hatten wie Kinder Monopoly gespielt. Hatten gelacht und gezankt. Und er hatte fast die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Gute Medizin.

Den Tag über schlurfte er etwas rastlos durch die Wohnung, schaute sich Unfug im Fernsehen an und schlief noch ein wenig. Dreimal rief er im Präsidium an, aber Nadeshda wollte partout nicht mit Informationen über den Fall herausrücken, weil sie meinte sie hätten alles unter Kontrolle und er wäre krank geschrieben und sollte mal schön im Bett bleiben.

Er versuchte erfolglos nicht den ganzen Tag zu hoffen, dass Boerne abends wieder bei ihm vorbeischauen würde, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihn von dieser blöden Grippe abzulenken. Sie hatten gestern ja auch das Monopoly Spiel noch gar nicht zu Ende gespielt.


	2. Perge, qua coepisti!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morde kann man doch auch vom Sofa aus aufklären, oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastermind ist ein Logikspiel für zwei Personen. 
> 
> Wer das nicht kennt, kann sich hier die Anleitung kurz durchlesen: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mastermind_%28Spiel%29

Als es dann abends bei ihm an der Tür klingelte, wäre Thiel am Liebsten vom Sofa aufgesprungen, doch das ließ sein noch geschwächter Körper nicht zu.

„Hamse nich’n Schlüssel?“, rief er so laut er konnte in Richtung Tür, bevor er dann doch versuchte sich aus den weichen Kissen hochzustemmen. Vielleicht war es ja auch gar nicht Boerne, da sollte er sich lieber jetzt schon auf den Weg zur Tür machen, so dass er noch vor dem Morgengrauen dort ankam. Aber als er gerade in der vertikalen war, hörte er das Kratzen eines Schlüssels im Schlüsselloch. Er ließ sich grinsend wieder fallen. Na hoffentlich hatte er hier nicht gerade einen Freifahrtschein an Boerne verteilt sich jederzeit ungefragt in seine Wohnung hineinzulassen. Auf der anderen Seite betrachtete Boerne Thiels Wohnung ja eh als seine eigene und da war es dann ja auch egal.

„Ah, der Herr Nachbar“, Boerne kam mit einem Kasten unter dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer und Thiel versuchte nicht zu lächeln „Immer noch in den Fängen der Influenza mit Erregern aus der Familie der Rhinoviren?“

Warum redete Boerne eigentlich immer so geschwollen mit ihm? Na gut, sie Siezten sich weiterhin, weil sie es halt so gewohnt waren und irgendwie hatte es ja auch seinen ganz eigenen Charme, aber Boerne trieb es wirklich auf die Spitze.

„Mjoah, ist aber besser.“

„Na, geduscht haben Sie aber immer noch nicht.“ Boernes Blick ging über seine Brille hinweg und in dem Moment wurde Thiel schlagartig bewusst, dass er tatsächlich immer noch mit verstrubbelten Haaren und ungeduscht im selben T-Shirt wie gestern, und - wenn er genau drüber nachdachte - auch wie vorgestern, hier saß.

„Na und?“ Thiel schaltete auf Ärger um, weil das Boerne ja nun mal echt gar nichts anging und der andere musste ja auch nicht rüberkommen. „Haben Sie geglaubt ich würde mich in den Abendanzug schmeißen, nur weil Sie mich besuchen?“

„Das nicht, aber es ist bei einer Krankheit wichtig“, Boerne hob einen Zeigefinger, der Thiel unschön an den Lehrer Lämpel erinnerte, „fast noch wichtiger als sonst, die ausgeschwitzten Gifte vom Körper zu waschen. Und sie werden sich hinterher auch viel besser fühlen“, fügte er noch hinzu.

Thiel grummelte. Vermutlich hatte Boerne ja Recht, aber wusste der eigentlich wie schwer das war sich mit Grippe unter die Dusche zu schleppen? Als Boerne keine Anstalten machte das Spielbrett aufzubauen, schaute Thiel hoch und seine Augen trafen Boernes.

„Wie? Jetzt gleich, oder was?“ Er war verwirrt.

„Das wäre sinnvoll. Ich baue währenddessen schon mal auf.“

Thiel saß mit offenem Mund auf dem Sofa. Am Liebsten hätte er Boerne ja sofort wieder rausgeschmissen, denn wo nahm der denn die Frechheit her ihm zu sagen, ob und wann er zu duschen hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er sich jetzt den ganzen Tag ... na ja, darauf gefreut, dass der andere rüberkommen würde und ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Und da wollte er nicht gleich wieder Stunk machen. Das hatten sie eh viel zu oft.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stand schwerfällig wieder vom Sofa auf. Nur einmal ... ein einziges Mal würde er nachgeben. Und dass auch nur, weil er zu krank zum Widersprechen war. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er Boerne hier auch nur einen Zentimeter Raum lassen würde ihn in Zukunft herumzukommandieren, so wie er das mit Alberich und allen anderen machte. Keinen Zentimeter.

Als er dann unter der Dusche stand, ging es ihm überraschenderweise sofort besser. Es war als würde das Wasser die ganze Erschöpfung der letzten Tage von ihm abwaschen. Er ließ das Wasser einfach auf sich einprasseln und atmete durch die Tropfen wie durch einen Sommerregen. Boerne konnte echt nervig sein. Aber manchmal ... manchmal da war er so ... na ja, fast fürsorglich.

Schnell wusch Thiel sich die Haare und den Körper, damit er in diese Richtung nicht weiter dachte. In ein Handtuch eingewickelt stand er dann eine Minute an der Badezimmertür, weil er seine durchgeschwitzten Klamotten nicht wieder anziehen wollte und nicht daran gedacht hatte sich frische mitzunehmen.

Als es an der anderen Seite der Tür klopfte, wäre er fast vor Schreck auf dem noch feuchten Boden ausgerutscht.

„Alles klar da drin? Ich habe das Spielbrett schon aufgebaut und uns ein bisschen was zu essen gemacht.“

„Alles klar.“ Thiel zögerte einen Moment, aber dann riss er sich zusammen. War doch nichts dabei. „Ich hab nur ... vergessen frische Klamotten mitzunehmen.“

„Kein Problem. Warten Sie.“ Thiel hörte Schritte, die sich entfernten. Oh Mann, Boerne holte ihm jetzt tatsächlich frische Klamotten aus seinem Schrank. Das war schon fast ein bisschen peinlich. Und irgendwie zu ... intim. Aber Boerne hatte ja mit dem Respektieren der Privatsphäre schon immer auf dem Kriegsfuß gestanden. Und irgendwie war es Thiel jetzt auch egal. Sie kannten sich schon so lange und er hatte schließlich auch am allerersten Tag, an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, schon in Boernes Kleiderschrank nach einem frischen Hemd für den anderen gesucht. So drehte sich alles wieder im Kreis. Ouroboros.

Eine Minute später klopfte es erneut und er öffnete die Tür ein wenig. Ein kleines Häufchen Kleidung wurde ihm hereingereicht. Boxershorts, T-Shirt, Jogginghose, Socken und ein Pullover. Er musste lächeln als er sich anzog. Das T-Shirt war sein „Weltpokalsiegerbesieger“ Shirt von 2002. Sein liebstes. Das Boerne sich das gemerkt hatte ...

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte der andere auf dem Couchtisch schon ein kleines Festmahl aufgebaut. Verschiedene Käsesorten mit Weintrauben, rot und weiß, frisches Ciabatta, Butter und Wurst. Saure Gurken, eingelegte Silberzwiebeln, Rote Beete und frische Tomaten.

Ein Tee stand auf seiner Seite und die Decken lagen sorgfältig gefaltet auf dem Sofa gestapelt. Aber neben den Tellern stand gar nicht das Monopolyspiel, sondern –

„Mastermind?“ Las Thiel vom Deckel ab. „Was ist das denn?“

„Ein Logikspiel für zwei Personen. Sehen Sie hier.“ Boerne drehte das Brett um hundertachtzig Grad und zeigte auf eine kleine Einbuchtung unter der eigentlichen Spielbrettoberfläche, die ebenso wie oben mit Löchern versehen war. Vier in einer Reihe.

„Hier darf ein Spieler eine beliebige Farbkombination aus diesen bunten Steckstiften hineinstecken. Farben können auch mehrfach verwendet werden. Dann wird das abgedeckt und der andere muss raten, welche Farben hier drin stecken.“ Boerne strahlte ihn an.

„Ach, und wie soll das denn gehen? Hellseherische Fähigkeiten haben Sie ja wohl noch nicht, oder?“ Thiel war genervt. Er wollte lieber nochmal Monopoly spielen. Das kannte er wenigstens. Unbekannte Spiele spielen war nicht so sein Ding. Auch nicht im wahren Leben.

„Aha, sehen Sie lieber Thiel, hier.“ Boerne zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die vier kleinen Löcher, die in jeder Reihe des Spielbretts neben den großen angeordnet waren. „Hier kommen diese kleinen Stifte hinein. Jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Vierer-Reihe eingesteckt haben, dann gebe ich Ihnen hiermit Bescheid, wie viele Farben sie korrekt geraten haben.“ Er hielt einen der weißen Stifte hoch. „Und hiermit“, Boerne hielt eine kleinen schwarzen Stift hoch, „wie viele Farben sie exakt richtig gesetzt haben. Und so können Sie sich in jeder Runde weiter an die Lösung heranarbeiten.“

Thiel schaute sehr zweifelnd.

„Ach kommen Sie Thiel. Sie haben doch nur Angst, dass Sie meinem Superhirn nicht gewachsen sind. Hm?“

„Boerne, ich hab gestern noch Fieber gehabt.“

„Ach papperlapapp, Fieber. Erhöhte Temperatur war das maximal. Hab ich doch gemessen.“

„Sie haben WAS?“ Und schon war er wieder auf hundertachtzig. Boerne war wie Kerosin in seiner Turbine oder irgendein Supertreibstoff für Raketen.

„Na Fieber gemessen. Als sie eingeschlafen sind war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie einfach müde ...“

„Natürlich war ich müde, Sie Arsch. Sagen Sie jetzt nicht Sie hätten an mir rumgefummelt, während ich geschlafen habe.“ Thiel schwankte zwischen verunsicherter Verärgerung und verärgerter Verunsicherung.

„Also, nun hören Sie mal wieder auf mit den Wunschträumen. Ich habe ihnen nur schnell im Ohr Fieber gemessen. Das war eine Sache von einer Minute und auch nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich Sie hier so schlafen lassen kann. Aber wenn das der Dank dafür ist ...“ Boerne sah ehrlich beleidigt aus.

„Nee, Mann Boerne“, Thiel stockte. „Tut mir leid.“ Er fuhr sich über die Stirn. Fühlte sich seiner Meinung nach immer noch verdammt heiß an. „Danke, ja?“ Er versuchte sein Temperament wieder etwas herunterzuschrauben.

„Hm, na gut. Also, wie wär’s? Ein paar Runden Mastermind? Haben Sie denn schon was gegessen?“

„Nee.“ Bei dem Gedanken an Essen grummelte Thiels Magen einmal nachdrücklich.

„Na dann schlagen Sie mal zu.“ Boerne schaute ihn an und erinnerte sich wohl prompt an ihren Streit von eben. „Also beim Essen.“

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte er den Magen voll leckerem Schwarzbrot mit Käse, Cornichons, Weintrauben und schon zweimal gegen Boerne bei Mastermind gewonnen. Das Leben war wieder schön.

„Ja, Thiel, sehr witzig. Ich weiß.“ Boerne riss etwas ungeduldig die bunten Stecksteine aus ihren Halterungen. Bei seinem so heißgeliebten Logikspiel zu verlieren, konnte Boerne besonders schlecht ertragen und Thiel beschloss insgeheim ihn in der nächsten Runde gewinnen zu lassen. Unauffällig.

„Ha! Sehen Sie! Sehen Sie! So geht das.“ Boerne strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Jetzt hatte er doch glatt eine Runde gewonnen, ohne dass Thiel großartig etwas dazu getan hatte. Natürlich hätte er ihn auch gewinnen lassen, aber das war gar nicht nötig gewesen. Und Boernes Lächeln strahlte so hell, da konnte ihm Thiel auch gar nicht böse sein, dass er seinen einen mickrigen Sieg so überschwenglich feierte.

„Haben Sie schon was Neues zum Fall Rübenau?“, fragte Thiel und gähnte.

„Ach, Mensch Thiel, jetzt hab ich das völlig vergessen. Ich hab Ihnen ja was mitgebracht.“ Boerne sprang auf und lief hinüber in seine eigene Wohnung. Kaum dreißig Sekunden später kam er mit einer braunen Mappe in der Hand wieder. Thiel kannte diese Mappen. Boerne hatte doch wohl nicht. Er starrte den anderen ungläubig an.

„Also, ich habe den Ermittlungsbericht nicht im Präsidium geklaut, wenn Sie das denken ...“ Boerne konnte seinen Blick viel zu gut lesen. Das sollte ihm Sorgen machen.

„Fräulein Krusenstern war so nett zufällig eine überflüssige Kopie der Beweislage zu machen und sie aus Versehen beim Essen mit Frau Haller in der Kantine auf dem Tisch liegen zu lassen und Alberich hat ganz richtig gehandelt und mir die Mappe zur sicheren Aufbewahrung mitgebracht.“

Thiel kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Diese lustige Lüge war ja extrem komplex aufgebaut. Kam ihm eher vor wie die Baupläne zur Golden Gate Bridge. Es sei denn ... na ja, Nadeshda hatte schon ein wenig entschuldigend geklungen am Telefon, als er sie gebeten hatte zumindest auf den aktuellen Ermittlungsstand Einsicht haben zu dürfen. Es war ja auch nicht strikt verboten, aber er war nun mal krank geschrieben und wenn er da arbeitete konnte das versicherungstechnisch Probleme geben. Auf der anderen Seite ... wenn er bei der Arbeit das Haus nicht verließ, dann war er doch auf der sicheren Seite.

Er nieste zweimal in seine Armbeuge, grabschte dann Boerne die Akte aus der Hand und schlug sie auf. Niemals war das hier nur eine Kopie. Nadeshda hatte alle Tatort Fotos beigefügt, ebenso wie Boernes Obduktionsergebnisse. Er schaute in Boernes Gesicht und der zwinkerte ihm zu. Thiel grinste. Perfekt.

Mit einer Hand schob er das Spiel auf dem Couchtisch etwas beiseite und breitete dann die Fotos und den Bericht auf dem Tisch aus. Die Sportlehrerin lag etwas verkantet auf dem Boden der Turnhalle und in einem vergrößerten Ausschnitt von ihrem Gesicht sah man deutlich die Erstickungsspuren. Das Gesicht war blutunterlaufen und die Lippen geschwollen. Sie musste verzweifelt gekämpft haben, dachte Thiel.

Die Abriebspuren, die Boerne beschrieben hatte, verliefen von unter dem Kinn hinauf bis hinter die Ohren. Das waren seiner Meinung nach aber doch eher Spuren einer Hängung, oder?

„Boerne, hier.“ Er zeigte auf das Bild mit der Nahaufnahme.“ Boerne stand vom Sessel auf und kam zum Sofa rüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Vliesdecke.

„Hier diese Spuren, das sieht doch irgendwie mehr nach Selbstmord durch Erhängen aus, oder?“

Boerne lehnte sich zu ihm hin und schaute noch einmal auf das Foto.

„Mh“, er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht unbedingt. Außerdem wäre dann ja ein langes Seil gefunden worden. Wissen Sie wie hoch diese Turnhalle ist? Niemand kann da oben an der Decke ein fünf Meter langes Seil zum Erhängen anbringen und es dann nach dem eigenen Tod magisch wieder verschwinden lassen.“

Boerne lehnte immer noch an seiner Schulter und sie schauten gemeinsam auf das Bild. Thiel wurde bewusst, dass er gerade den Geruch von Boernes Aftershave einatmete, der trotz der späten Stunde noch erstaunlich kräftig war. Hatte der andere sich nach der Arbeit nochmal rasiert? Das war doch eigentlich Quatsch. Es sei denn er wollte abends noch weg.

Thiel vermutete, dass er möglicherweise mit seiner Krankheit und seinem Ermittlungsdrang Boerne gerade eine seiner heißgeliebten Abendveranstaltungen versaute. Sollte er dem anderen sagen, dass es in Ordnung war ihn hier mit den Akten sitzen zu lassen und in die Oper oder ins Theater zu gehen? Aber dann würde er den Rest des Abends hier ganz allein sitzen müssen. Das fand er auch nicht so prickelnd. Na ja, Boerne würde sich schon melden, wenn er noch einen Termin hatte. Der war ja schließlich egoistisch genug.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Bericht, den Nadeshda den Fotos beigelegt hatte.

„Und wenn jemand das Seil entfernt hat? Oder wenn sie sich woanders erhängt hat und dann nur in der Turnhalle platziert wurde? Das muss Nadeshda morgen unbedingt prüfen.“

Boerne nickte. Er griff wieder nach der Mappe und entnahm ihr ein paar leere Zettel.

„Hier. Wir schreiben einfach alles auf was uns einfällt und ich nehm‘ das morgen mit ins Präsidium.“

Thiel blätterte zur ersten Seite des eigentlichen Berichts. Mittlerweile war auch der Ex-Freund von Angelika Rübenau befragt worden. Der hatte dem Bericht zufolge ausgesagt, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Er vermutete, dass sie einen anderen hatte. Aber wer das gewesen sein soll, wusste er angeblich nicht. Nicht sehr hilfreich.

Die Schüler von Frau Rübenau hatten allesamt ausgesagt, dass sie eine sehr engagierte und nette Lehrerin gewesen war und wenn etwas sie belastet hatte, dann hatte sie sich im Unterricht nichts davon anmerken lassen. Keiner der Schüler oder Schülerinnen hatte etwas Schlechtes über sie zu sagen. Was Thiel extrem verdächtig vorkam.

„Hier, Boerne, die müssen nochmal die ganzen Schüler genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Das kann gar nicht sein, dass die sie alle toll fanden.“ Er schaute Boerne an, der immer noch viel zu nah in ihm dran saß. „Da hat doch bestimmt irgendjemand gelogen.“ Seine Augen lagen jetzt auf den dunkelgrünen von Boerne und er vergaß sie nach dem gesellschaftlich akzeptierten Zeitraum wieder abzuwenden. Schöne Augen hatte der ja schon. In einem weit entfernten Teil seines Gehirns merkte er, dass das hier jetzt gerade nicht so richtig harmlos war. Aber Boerne wendete den Blick auch nicht ab und sie schauten sich einen Moment nur an. Und noch einen.

Dann zwang Thiel seinen Blick wieder auf die Akte zurück, aber in seinem Kopf gingen die Gedanken vollkommen durcheinander. Was hatte er da gerade getan und gedacht? Und vor allem warum? So einen langen Blick hatte er bislang nur mit Frauen gewechselt an denen er interessiert war. Definitiv nicht mit einem Kollegen und schon gar nicht mit Boerne. Dann legte sich Boernes Hand auf seinen Rücken und ihm wurde noch heißer als eh schon.

„Sie sind bestimmt müde, oder? Wollen wir nicht für heute aufhören und morgen weiter machen?“

Okay, der andere hatte gedacht er hätte aus reiner Grippeschwäche den Blick nicht abgewandt. Na ja, war vielleicht besser so. Er nickte. Besser Boerne in dem Glauben lassen. Er ließ sich noch ins Bett helfen und als Boerne das Licht an seinem Nachttisch ausknipste merkte er erst, wie müde er tatsächlich war.

„Schlafen Sie gut.“ Boernes Stimme klang schon furchtbar weit weg.

„Mh-hm.“ Und er schlief ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, ging es ihm dann auch schon bedeutend besser. Ob das jetzt an der erfrischenden Dusche lag, wie Boerne beim Frühstück, zu dem er sich selber eingeladen hatte, behauptete oder einfach daran, dass sein Körper den Virus endlich abgeschüttelte hatte, wusste er nicht. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass frühstücken mit Boerne gerne öfter stattfinden konnte.

„Möchten Sie noch ein Brötchen?“ Boerne hielt zwei Roggenbrötchen hoch, die er morgens schon frisch vom Bäcker besorgt hatte.

„Nee, ist schon okay. Kann noch nicht so viel.“

„Na, Herr Thiel, dass sie mir mal hier nicht aus der Form geraten“, Boerne schmunzelte.

„Sehr witzig.“ Aber Thiel musste doch ein wenig lächeln. Mann, Boerne machte sich echt Mühe. Es war fast so als ob ... Er schaute in seinen Kaffee und erinnerte sich an gestern Abend. Gestern Abend hatte er Boerne ganz schön lange in die Augen geschaut. Zu lange für Freundschaft. Ob Boerne das als Signal verstanden hatte? Grünes Licht. Und war es das eigentlich auch gewesen?

„Tja“, unterbrach Boerne seinen Gedankengang, „Ich muss jetzt los zur Arbeit. Sie brauchen nicht abzuwaschen, das mach‘ ich dann heute abend.“ Er griff sein Jackett von der Sitzlehne und schlüpfte mit den Armen hinein. Als er gerade an Thiel vorbei wollte, hielt der ihn am Unterarm fest. Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich ...“, Thiel stoppte, „Danke.“

Boerne nickte, sagte aber nichts.


	3. Per aspera ad astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie liebten und sie hassten sich. Ach ja, und spielten Tipp-Kick miteinander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin echt kein Experte für Tipp-Kick, aber in der Folge "Eine Leiche zuviel" steht ein Tipp-Kick Spiel auf Thiels Couchtisch und ich habe mir gedacht, dass der das doch bestimmt nicht allein gespielt hat. Also ...
> 
> Wer das nicht kennt, kann sich das hier nochmal anschauen: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tipp-Kick

Den Tag über telefonierte er noch zweimal mit Boerne, der ihm weitere Neuigkeiten zum Fall der ermordeten Sportlehrerin weitergab. Ein Ermittlerteam hatte noch einmal aufgrund von Boernes Analyse der Würgemale nach Abriebspuren eines Seils an den Verstrebungen der Turnhalle gesucht und Faserspuren entdeckt. Diese wurden jetzt im Labor untersucht und die Ergebnisse waren wohl noch heute zu erwarten.

Wenn es sich hierbei tatsächlich um dieselben Fasern handelte, die in der Haut am Hals des Opfers gefunden worden waren, dann mussten sie die Theorie des Erwürgens mit dem Springseil vielleicht doch wieder in Selbstmord umwandeln. Er verfluchte die blöde Grippe, die ihn gerade jetzt erwischt hatte. Wie sollte er den Fall korrekt beurteilen, wenn er so weit weg vom Geschehen war. Aber er war noch vier Tage krankgeschrieben und so lange würde er noch warten müssen bis er wieder ins Geschehen eingreifen konnte.

Natürlich könnte er sich auch vorzeitig wieder gesundschreiben lassen, aber heute Morgen waren seine Beine beim Aufstehen noch wie Gummi gewesen und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Vielleicht morgen nochmal drüber nachdenken.

Um sich die Zeit während des Tages, und während er ganz sicher nicht auf Boerne wartete, zu vertreiben, machte er sich noch einmal eine systematische Auflistung des status quo in dem Fall. Also, Sportlehrerin tot, mitten in der Turnhalle platziert. Das deutet auf Fremdeinwirkung hin. Geht eigentlich nicht anders. Sie war schon für den Unterricht gekleidet, aber das machte sie immer so, wenn sie morgens gleich die erste Stunde Sport hatte. Sie zog sich dann schon zu Hause entsprechend an. Das hieß also nicht, dass sie an der Schule ermordet worden war. Konnte auch vorher schon passiert sein. Zwischen dem Aufstehen und dem Fund. Sie sollten ihre Wohnung auch nochmal auf Faserspuren hin untersuchen lassen.

Hatte sie sich erhängt und war in der Halle abgelegt worden? War sie woanders ermordet worden und in die Halle gebracht worden? Oder war sie in der Halle getötet worden? Ein Täter oder mehrere? Er hatte einfach zu wenig Informationen. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Sein Handy klingelte gegen vier, als er gerade eine Scheibe Brot mit Mortadella aß und er ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Couchtisch.

„Thiel.“

„Ja, Boerne hier.“

Sein Herzschlag drückte kurz mal eben aufs Gas, nahm eine ziemlich enge Kurve und er musste sich hinsetzen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er heute selber ja schon zweimal bei Boerne angerufen hatte und dabei war gar nichts passiert. Warum jetzt?

„ ... und deshalb denke ich, dass es entweder Selbstmord oder eine Gemeinschaftstat gewesen sein muss.“

Hä? Na super, jetzt hatte er Boernes Ausführungen nicht mitgekriegt.

„Äh, Boerne, warten Sie, ich hab das gerade nicht so ganz mitgekriegt. Wiederholen Sie das nochmal, ja?“

„Oh je, ist es schon soweit? Vorzeitige Altersdemenz. Ich hab Ihnen ja gesagt Sie sollen nicht soviel Fast Food essen und mehr Sport an der frischen Luft treiben.“

„Boerne, jetzt zügeln sie mal die Maultiere, ich war nur einen Moment abgelenkt, ja? Also, erzählen Sie mir das jetzt noch mal oder nicht?“

„Wissen Sie was? Ich komm einfach rum.“

„Müssen Sie nicht noch ar...“ Boerne hatte schon aufgelegt.

Thiel seufzte, aber im Hinterkopf brannte auch schon wieder ein kleines Lagerfeuer. Boerne wollte auch den Abend gemeinsam verbringen. Vielleicht machte er deswegen sogar früher Schluss. Oder war das jetzt Wunschdenken? Egal, er sprang nochmal schnell unter die Dusche und rasierte sich, was er morgens wegen der Gummibeine verschoben hatte.

Er hatte sich gerade eben so wieder angezogen und die Haare halb getrocknet, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. War ja klar. Boerne würde sich ab jetzt immer einfach selber in seine Wohnung reinlassen. Er rollte mit den Augen. Na ja ... vielleicht war das ja auch nicht so schrecklich schlimm.

„Thiel?“, rief Boerne laut durch den Flur.

„Ja ja, Sie brauchen nicht zu schreien.“ Thiel öffnete die Badezimmertür und fragte sich gerade noch ob es aussah, als ob er sich extra für Boerne geduscht hatte, aber dann beschloss er, dass es auch scheißegal war wenn der andere das dachte. Er würde sowieso heute abend versuchen nicht ganz so abweisend zu sein wie sonst. Vielleicht ergab sich ja was.

„Ah, da sind Sie ...“ Boerne kam um die Ecke im Flur in Richtung Badezimmer und blieb in der Bewegung und im Gedanken hängen. Thiels Magen spielte Gummitwist und er fühlte sich nur in seiner Boxershorts und seinem T-Shirt ganz schön verletzlich. Schnell drängte er sich an Boerne vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich einen frischen Pullover und eine Jeans an. Er wusste, dass er das Kribbeln in seinem Kopf und in seinem Körper heute Abend nicht wegkriegen würde. Er musste nur versuchen es im Griff zu haben. Zügel fest zwischen den Fingern.  

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Boerne einfach nur auf dem Sofa. Er hatte kein Spiel dabei, aber vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag eine weitere braune Mappe. Ermittlungsberichte. Thiel setzte sich zu ihm und schlug die Mappe auf. Zehn Minuten war alles still während Thiel die Zeugenaussagen las.

„Die glauben jetzt wirklich, dass es ein Selbstmord war?“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun ja, es sind Faserspuren an einem der Deckenbalken gefunden worden und die Spuren am Hals waren nicht ganz eindeutig.“

„Das reicht doch bei weitem nicht. Und es gibt auch kein Motiv für einen Selbstmord. Und was ist überhaupt mit dem Seil?“

„Na, für einen Mord reichen die Indizien aber auch nicht und es kann ja sein, dass jemand – wie zum Beispiel der Hausmeister – das Seil entfernt hat aus irgendwelchen Gründen und es jetzt nicht zugeben mag.“

„Das ist doch Quatsch, Boerne.“

„Und ein Mord mitten in der Turnhalle macht für Sie Sinn, oder wie? Und wenn sie wegen der Trennung depressiv war?“ Boerne wollte seine Argumentation nicht so schnell kampflos aufgeben auch wenn er selbst von der Selbstmordtheorie nicht überzeugt war. Manchmal ergaben sich durch diese Diskussionen hervorragende neue Ideen. Das hatten sie in der Vergangenheit schon oft gehabt.

„Und das hat niemand mitgekriegt? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Und außerdem hat ihr Ex-Freund ausgesagt, sie hätte schon einen Neuen.“

„Ja, einen Neuen, den niemand je gesehen hat. Das kommt ihnen nicht verdächtig vor? Das stinkt doch nach Ablenkungsmanöver.“

„Ein Ablenkungsmanäver von einem Selbstmord, bei dem den Ex-Freund keinerlei Schuld oder Verdächtigung trifft? Das ist doch unlogisch.“

„Also glauben Sie der Ex-Freund wars? Und hat sie dann in der Turnhalle abgelegt?“ Boerne schob seine Brille auf der Nase wieder nach oben, obwohl sie gar nicht gerutscht war. Autopilot beim Nachdenken.

„Hm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich will ihn auch nicht ausschließen. Könnte es einer der Schüler gewesen sein? Hatte sie eine Affäre?“ Thiel fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Kinn. Na, so ganz glattrasiert hatte er das in der Eile aber nicht. Egal.

„Möglich, aber alle in der Klasse waren sich einig. Keiner weiß von nichts. Aber", Boerne stoppte kurz nur um etwas dramatischen Effekt reinzubringen. "Ich hab da mal eine Schülerin aufgrund ihrer Bewegungsmuster isoliert. Melanie Kehlmeier. Die ist eher so eine Einzelgängerin und ich hatte von Frau Krusenstern auch gehört, dass ihre Aussage die einzige war, die ihr irgendwie verdächtig vorkam.“

„Inwiefern?“ Thiel stand jetzt wieder vom Sofa auf. Er war viel entspannter als eben noch. Jetzt war er wieder in seinem Element. Jetzt ging die Arbeit vor.

„Sie hat ausgesagt, dass Frau Rübenau die beste Lehrerin war, die sie je gehabt hat und sie sich niemals umbringen würde. Dazu sei sie viel zu stark gewesen. Nur zu dem Zeitpunkt ... war von Selbstmord noch gar nicht die Rede gewesen. Sie hat also Ermittlungsergebnisse vorausgenommen. Vielleicht hat sie etwas gesehen.“

Thiel ging in die Küche und dachte weiter nach.

„Wollen Sie einen Kaffee oder irgendwas?“

„Danke nein.“ Thiel hörte, wie Boerne auch aufstand und in die Küche kam, aber er drehte sich nicht um als der andere hinter ihm stoppte.

„Ach warten Sie, vielleicht doch. Haben Sie ein Glas Wasser für mich?“ Thiel nickte. Er griff in den Schrank und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser für Boerne. Der hielt die Hand auf, um ihm das Wasser abzunehmen, aber Thiel stellte es auf die Arbeitsfläche, anstatt es Boerne direkt in die Hand zu geben. Sofort fühlte er sich bescheuert, weil er den Kontakt so offensichtlich und ungeschickt vermieden hatte und schaute Boerne ins Gesicht. Dessen Blick lag nachdenklich auf dem Glas. Und Thiel verfluchte sich, dass er wieder das falsche Signal gegeben hatte.

„Oder wollen Sie Wasser mit Kohlensäure?“, versuchte er es wieder gut zu machen.

Boerne schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Äh, nein. Das hier reicht völlig.“

Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass ein wenig Traurigkeit in den Worten lag und er hoffte, dass der status quo ihrer komplizierten Beziehung Boerne nicht so völlig reichte, wie das lauwarme Wasser ohne Sprudel.

 _Auf der anderen Seite_ , dachte er, _wenn Boerne so schnell aufgab, dann konnte er es ja auch nicht besonders ernst meinen_. Trotzdem verfluchte er sich für seine Zögerlichkeit. So war er doch sonst nicht. Aber das hier war ja auch nicht gerade eine alltägliche Situation. Er war gerade drauf und dran sich in einen Mann zu verlieben. Vielleicht war es sogar schon zu spät. Und nicht nur das, sondern er sehnte sich auch noch danach. Konnte nicht mehr aufhören an Boerne zu denken.

„Wollen wir noch was spielen?“, versuchte er die Situation zu retten.

„Ja, wenn Sie möchten.“ Boerne klang etwas unenthusiastisch. Na super, dem hatte er gründlich die Laune verdorben.

„Da hab ich mich jetzt schon den ganzen Tag drauf gefreut“, sagte Thiel und lächelte so ehrlich wie er konnte. Hatte ja noch niemandem geschadet ab und zu mal mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Boernes Augen suchten seine und hielten sich einen langen Moment daran fest.

„Sie verlieren also gerne?“ Boerne Mund wollte sein überhebliches Grinsen formen, aber die Mundwinkel machten sich selbständig und er musste versuchen ein Lächeln niederzukämpfen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich verlieren werde?“ Thiel war schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer und riss seine Schubladen und Schränke auf. Hier war doch noch irgendwo ...

„Ha, hier!“ Thiel hielt den Kasten hoch.

„Nee, Thiel. Das ist unfair.“

„Ach, erst groß protzen und dann kneifen, was?“ Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang wie zwei Cowboys beim Duell an und dann nickte Boerne einmal entschieden.

„Na gut, Thiel, ich nehme die Herausforderung an.“

XXX

„Nee, nee, nee, das war drin, hab ich genau gesehen.“ Thiel schlug Boerne auf die Finger, als der gerade den kleinen schwarz-weißen Plastikball an sich nehmen wollte.

„Ach, kommen Sie Thiel. Der Ball ist doch eindeutig vom Pfosten abgeprallt.“ Boerne zeigte direkt an dem winzigen Plastiktor auf die Stelle, wo er den Ball angeblich hatte abprallen sehen.

„Fingern sie da nicht dran rum, das ist ein Beweisstück.“

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir nächstes Mal Kameras aufstellen und das ganze Spiel filmen, damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen.“

„Das war kein Missverständnis. Der Ball war drin.“ Er versuchte Boerne den Ball aus den Fingern zu nehmen, aber der zuckte reaktionsschnell weg und bedachte ihn mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.

Thiel nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und lehnte sich immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend nach hinten an das Sofa. Sie schauten sich über den niedrigen Couchtisch hinweg an und einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich fast unmerklich nach oben. Unnötige Blicke. Die mochte er am Liebsten. Und jetzt war er sich sicher. Er war hier nicht allein. Die Chance war da.

Dann musste er lachen bei dem Gedanken, dass er und Boerne hier auf dem Fußboden zu beiden Seiten seines kleinen Couchtisches saßen und Tipp-Kick miteinander spielten. Boernes Sakko hatte schon vor einer halben Stunde den Weg von seinen Schultern auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels gefunden und ein leere Flasche Bier stand schon neben jedem von ihnen. Spaß machte das. Auch wenn Boerne ständig versuchte zu betrügen. Das war bei ihm wohl in den Genen so voreingestellt. _Kann ich nicht gewinnen, muss ich halt bescheißen_. Thiel grinste. Nicht mit ihm.

Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und hielt seine Hand auf. Boerne legte ihm unter Protest den Ball in die Handfläche. Seine Finger streiften dabei leicht über Thiels und der spürte das Kribbeln bis hinauf in die Haarspitzen. Thiel machte den Ball zum erneuten Anstoß bereit und versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Boerne schien nun den Kampf aufgegeben zu haben und positionierte seine Spieler wieder neu in seiner Spielhälfte. Thiel musste innerlich lachen. Boerne hatte einfach keine Ahnung wie man im Fußball taktierte. Der warf immer alles nach vorn und deckte hinten nicht ab.

Wie im wahren Leben, dachte Thiel. Für Boerne ging es immer nur voran. Bloß nicht zurückblicken. Bloß nicht über Getanes reflektieren. Vielleicht war das auch manchmal gar nicht so schlecht. Er selbst grübelte immer viel zu viel. Einfach mal Vergangenes vergangen sein lassen. Das würde ihm bestimmt auch das Leben erleichtern.

„Ja, was ist nun Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme klang leicht gereizt, aber wie so oft schwang ein amüsierter Unterton mit, der Thiel verriet, dass Boerne nicht wirklich genervt war, sondern nur die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenken wollte. Thiel schaute ihn an, lächelte herausfordernd und legte den kleinen Ball in den Anstosskreis.

Sie legten wieder los. Doch der Frieden hielt nicht lange.

„Aus, der Ball war im Aus!“ Boerne stupste Thiels Spielerfigur an, so dass sie umfiel.

„Mann Boerne, weiß ich doch. Jetzt kommen’se mal wieder runter.“ Und er stupste eine von Boernes Figuren um. Nur so.

„Foul! Grobes Foul! Rote Karte. Sie sind raus!“

Da stupste Thiel einfach noch eine von den Spielfiguren um. Sie schauten sich an und mussten lachen.

„Schluss für heute?“, fragte Boerne.

„Hmja, wollen wir noch was essen. Ich mein‘ hier. Also, zusammen?“ Warum stockte er bei der Frage so? Sie aßen ja nun oft zusammen in letzter Zeit. War doch nichts dabei. War ja nicht so, als ob das zur Gewohnheit wurde, ohne die er nachts nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.

„Gerne. Haben Sie denn überhaupt was Essbares da, dass uns nicht für Wochen ins Krankenhaus bringt?“

Thiel zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht, damit er nicht aus der Übung kam, und stand ächzend auf. Sie hätten doch lieber am Esstisch in der Küche spielen sollen. Boerne kam ihm leichtfüßig hinterher und er wusste, dass der andere nur so tat, als ob ihm das Auf-dem-Boden-sitzen nichts ausgemacht hatte, um zu beweisen, dass er fitter und jünger war. Dabei dürften Boernes Knie jetzt auch ganz schön schmerzen. Aber er wusste ja wie der war. Schwäche durfte unter keine Umständen gezeigt werden. Da waren sie sich doch ganz schön ähnlich.

 _Wie in vielen Dingen,_ dachte er noch als er seinen Kühlschrank öffnete. Aus dem Inneren schlug ihm ein seltsamer Geruch entgegen. Eine geöffnete Dose Heringsfilet in Tomatensoße, ein halbes Glas saure Gurken und zwei angefangene Stück Butter starrten ihn lustlos aus toten Augen an. Hm, vielleicht sollten sie lieber eine Pizza bestellen. Boerne lehnte sich leicht über seine Schulter, um auch einen Blick in den Kühlschrank zu werfen und hob dann triumphierend eine Augenbraue, während er ihn anschaute.

„Wollen wir zu mir rüber wechseln? Ich hab noch Carpaccio.“

„Bäh, das ist doch widerlich. Hamse nicht was Anständiges?“

„Na, ich hätte da ansonsten auch noch Hühnersuppe übrig.“ Bevor Thiel nicken konnte, war Boerne schon auf dem Weg in seine eigene Wohnung. Eine Minute später war er wieder da und hielt zwei professionell aussehende Plastiktüten in der Hand.

Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hühnersuppe die „übrig“ war, nicht in noch verschweißten Plastikbeuteln mit dem Aufdruck „Drübbelken“ kam, aber Boerne setzte schon einen Topf auf den Herd und er verkniff es sich zu fragen, ob Boerne vorhin extra beim Restaurant vorbeigefahren war, um die Suppe für sie beide zu holen oder ob er sowas ins Haus geliefert bekam.

Dann fing es auch schon langsam an aus dem Topf zu duften und er erinnerte sich, dass er Hunger hatte. Da sollte man vor dem Essen auf jeden Fall keinen Streit mehr anfangen.

„Sofa.“

„Was?“ Thiel war verwirrt. Hatte er irgendeinen Teil der Unterhaltung verpasst?

„Setzen Sie sich schon mal aufs Sofa. Ich mach das hier fertig.“

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie wieder gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und aßen die leckere hausgemachte Suppe vom Drübbelken.

„Mh, glauben Sie denn, dass die kleine Kehlmeier lügt?“, fragte Boerne.

„Mna ja“, Thiel versuchte den Löffel Hühnersuppe, den er gerade in den Mund verfrachtet hatte, so schnell wie möglich zu schlucken. Es entstand eine kurze Zwangspause, während er den Inhalt seines Mundes zu verkleinern versuchte.

„Es steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass nicht auch sechzehnjährige Mädchen lügen, um jemanden zu schützen, der ihnen viel bedeutet. Oft können Kinder und Jugendliche das sogar noch besser rüberbringen als Erwachsene, weil sie das in ihrem Kopf wirklich glauben, was sie erzählen.“

„Mh.“ Boerne nickte. „Also bestünde theoretisch die Möglichkeit, dass der Selbstmord doch ein Mord war?

„Joah, schon.“

„Sie haben da noch ...“ Boerne zeigte vage in Richtung von Thiels Kinn an dem sich ein wenig Suppe über seine Unterlippe einen Weg gesucht hatte.

Thiel fuhr sich mit der Handfläche übers Kinn und wischte sich dann die Hand an der Hose ab. Boerne seufzte hörbar.

Sie sprachen noch lange über den Fall und über alle möglichen anderen Sachen. Als Thiel dann aber anfing unfreiwilig einmal alle fünf Minuten zu gähnen, machte Boerne sich auf in seine eigene Wohnung. Und nicht zum ersten Mal hatte Thiel so ein Kratzen im Hals von den eckigen Worten, die er wieder einmal versuchte herunterzuschlucken. Worte, die ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten. _Bleib doch._

„Ja“, fing Thiel an, als sie an seiner Wohnungstür standen. „Dann .. bis morgen.“ Er lächelte ein wenig. „Na ja, eigentlich schon heute. Ist ja schon nach Mitternacht."

„Mh.“ Stimmte Boerne ihm zu, machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen. Thiel wartete in der offenen Tür und sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Dann lehnte Boerne sich einen gefühlten Milimeter nach vorne und Thiel erstarrte. _Ja. Los, mach doch. Mach._ Aber Boerne schien der Mut auszugehen und Thiel konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Ja, dann gute Nacht.“ Boernes Stimme klang etwas rostig, aber dann drehte er sich weg und ging zu seiner eigenen Wohnungstür.

„Schlafen’se mal gut.“ Wenigstens hatte Thiel jetzt seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

Boerne nickte nur, drehte sich aber nicht mehr zu ihm um und schloss seine Tür hinter sich. Thiel fluchte lautlos. Mann, er war so ein Idiot. Jetzt hatte Boerne endlich irgendwie was versucht und er hatte ihn nicht ermutigt. Es war auch wirklich zum Käsereiben. Er selbst hatte nicht den Mut, hatte jetzt schon jedesmal Herzflimmern, wenn er nur daran dachte Boerne zu küssen und jetzt wäre es so perfekt gewesen. Hier im Halbdunkel auf dem Flur. Aber wie konnte er das tun? Nachdem er jahrelang so hart gearbeitet hatte seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.


	4. Panem et Circenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff und ein bisschen smut. Aber mehr fluff. Und zwar nicht der aus dem Bauchnabel. Na ja, der war vielleicht auch involviert. Darüber habe ich keine Kenntnis...

Den ganzen nächsten Tag war Thiel total unruhig und konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Die Grippe war jetzt fast vollständig überstanden und er fühlte sich wieder lebendig. Ein paar Stunden hatte er am Morgen noch drüber nachdenken müssen, aber dann hatte er beschlossen, dass er es versuchen musste. Er musste es einfach versuchen. Sonst würde er tatsächlich den Rest seines Lebens alleine verbringen. Das war natürlich jetzt nicht der vorrangige Grund aber einer von vielen war es ganz sicher. Vor allem musste er es aber versuchen, weil er ... na, sah wohl so aus als ob er sich verknallt hätte. Lange war er bei dem Gedanken an einen anderen Menschen nicht mehr so kribbelig gewesen.

Als er dann abends Boernes Wohnungstür aufgehen hörte, sprang er vom Sofa auf und griff nach dem Kasten, der jetzt schon den ganzen Nachmittag auf dem Couchtisch gelegen hatte und den er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus einem längst vergessenen Pappkarton ganz hinten in seinem Schrank gekramt hatte.

Er zog sich noch schnell seine Hausschuhe über und ballte kurz die Fäuste um sich Mut zu machen. Los jetzt. Er ging zu Boerne hinüber und klopfte. Der öffnete schon nach dem ersten Klopfen und schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Thiel. Alles in Ordnung?“

Thiel hielt ihm den Kasten hin.

„Na? Wie wär’s.“ Er grinste. Und Boerne grinste zurück.

XXX

„Rechte Hand auf gelb.“ Boernes Stimme klang so, als würde er sich enorm anstrengen müssen, um nicht angestrengt zu klingen. Was natürlich den Effekt vollkommen versaute. Weil sie nur zu zweit waren, musste einer von ihnen immer aus der unbequemen Lage auch noch die Drehscheibe bedienen. Das war sozusagen die Sonderanforderung, damit es ihnen auch ja nicht zu langweilig wurde.

„Uff.“ Thiel ächzte. Er musste sich auf seiner rechten Seite auf die Zehenspitzen lehnen, um den nächsten gelben Kreis überhaupt erreichen zu können. Dabei stieß er mit der Hüfte an Boernes Oberschenkel und hätte den fast mit umgerissen. Wie lange hatte das Spiel eigentlich bei ihm im Schrank gelegen? Und warum war es seit damals soviel schwerer geworden?

„Na, vermutlich weil sie seit damals auch viel schwerer geworden sind.“ Boernes Stimme war immer noch gequetscht und Thiel realisierte, dass er die Frage aus seinem Kopf über die Stimmbänder in die Freiheit entlassen hatte. Und für die Frechheit stieß er absichtlich noch einmal mit der Hüfte gegen Boernes Oberschenkel und der schwankte bedenklich auf allen Vieren.

„Na na“, Boerne schnaufte vor Anstrengung. „Jetzt mal nicht mit unfairen Mitteln spielen. Ihr Kampfgewicht liegt ja deutlich über meinem, nicht wahr?“

„Dafür liegt ihr Sarkasmus-Gewicht weit über meinem.“ Thiel hob mühsam eine Hand und drehte an dem kleinen Plastikpfeil, damit das Spiel weitergehen konnte,

„Linker Fuß ... blau.“ Thiel schnaubte durch die Nase, als er Boernes Position sah. Das würde der andere niemals schaffen.

Boerne sah sich suchend nach dem nächstgelegenen blauen Kreis um, der sich aber praktisch zwischen seinen eigenen beiden Händen befand. Um mit dem nackten Fuß einen der begehrten Punkte zu erreichen ohne dem chinesischen Staatszirkus beitreten zu können, würde er sein Bein unter Thiels Körper durchschieben müssen und versuchen seitlich auf einen blauen Kreis zu gelangen anstatt direkt unter seinem eigenen Körper. Thiel sah Boernes Gedankengang und fing an zu lachen.

„Das wird doch nie was. Geben Sie auf!“

Aber Boerne hob seinen Fuß und spreizte sein Bein noch weiter ab als eh schon, schob seinen Fuß unter Thiels Bauch und setzte seine Zehenspitzen auf den blauen Fleck ab, der direkt neben Thiels linker Hand lag. Thiels spürte das Kribbeln des direkten Kontakts am ganzen Körper. Sein Bauch lag jetzt direkt auf Boernes Unterschenkel und er wünschte sich, sie hätten vorher die Kleidung ausgezogen. Nackte Haut auf seiner. Reibung und dunkle Haare an seinen hellen. Vor lauter Anstrengung und Erregung wurde sein Gesicht schon ganz rot. Boerne kämpfte, um die Drehscheibe zu erreichen und der Pfeil schaffte nicht einmal eine ganze Umdrehung, weil keine Kraft mehr hinter Boernes Fingern lag.

„Linke Hand grün“, presste Boerne hervor. Er war mittlerweile auch schon etwas rot um die Wangen. Sie sahen sich kurz an und Thiel spürte Boernes Atem, der auf schnellen Schwingen bis zu seiner Stirn flog. Und er stellte sich vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie einander in den Mund atmeten, während sie aufeinander lagen und sich in perfekter Einheit bewegten. Jeder Stoß ein Versprechen. Gehöre zu dir. Du zu mir. Bin dein. Mein.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu zerstreuen wie einen Traum am Morgen. Dann lachte er keuchend kurz auf.

„Was?“ Das musste doch wohl ein Witz sein. Grün lag hinter seinen Füßen am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes. Da würde er sich erst strategisch einige Knochen brechen müssen, um da ran zu kommen.

„Linke“, Boerne schnaufte erneut. „Hand. Auf. Grün.“

„Hab ich wohl gehört.“

„Wieso fragen Sie dann so blöd?“

„Kann das nicht machen.“ Gleich würden ihm die Sehnen aus den Kniegelenken springen.

„Na los, Thiel, mach schon", drängte Boerne auch in eigenem Interesse.

Thiel hob prüfend eine Hand von der Plastikoberfläche hoch, aber in dem Moment kippte er sofort zur rechten Seite und auf Boernes überdehnten Körper. Sie klappten zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus und Thiel musste lachen. Boerne schob ihn mit den Worten „zu schwer“ von sich herunter und Thiel nutzte die Chance, um den anderen am Unterarm hinter sich her zu ziehen, so dass sie am Ende eng nebeneinander lagen und sich anschauten.

Und er wusste, dass Boerne die Erlaubnis, um die er jetzt bat, schon längst gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihn geduzt. Nur ein Mal. _Mach schon_. Und jetzt endlich machte er. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen in Richtung Boernes. Kurz bevor sie aufsetzten stoppte er noch einmal. Er wollte Boerne die Möglichkeit geben nein zu sagen. Aber der hatte die Augen schon geschlossen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Und Thiel küsste. Eine hauchzarte Berührung zuerst. Doch als kein Widerstand kam, wurde er mutiger. Lehnte sich tiefer in den Kuss, eine Hand an Boernes Kiefer, drückte ihn an sich. Mit ein wenig Druck wurde er herumgerollt und jetzt lag Boerne fast auf ihm. Kein Abtasten, kein vorsichtiges Finden. Ihre Münder öffneten sich sofort und Thiels Zunge fuhr hart in den Mund des anderen. Er rieb sie an Boernes und sie leckten sich hungrig. Er spürte, wie Hände sich in sein T-Shirt krallten.

„Boerne“, er griff mit einer Hand in die Haare des anderen und presste sie noch enger aneinander. Er küsste ein wenig den Hals hinunter. „Hab mich sowas von tierisch in dich verknallt.“

Boerne stöhnte auf.

„Ich auch.“

„Scheiße.“

Sie küssten sich wieder. Drängend, fordernd. Als Boernes Hände dann unter sein T-Shirt fuhren, fiel ihm auf, dass sie immer noch auf der blöden Plastikmatte lagen und der Fußboden sicherlich nicht der geeignete Ort war, um Hände unter T-Shirts zu schieben, weil dann nämlich andere Dinge folgten, die man in ihrem Alter nicht mehr auf dem Boden machen sollte. Thiel wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt ein Alter gab, in dem das Sinn machte.

„Lass ma‘ ins Bett.“ Na ja, Eloquenz war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

„Hm-mh“, stimmte Boerne ihm zu.

Wie genau sie den Weg zu seinem Bett zurückgelegt hatten, konnte er hinterher nicht mehr sagen, aber irgendwie kamen sie schließlich dort an und Thiels T-Shirt war schon verschwunden und Boerne trug nur noch sein Oberhemd mit Boxershorts.

Einen Moment lang hatte Thiel das Gefühl über allem zu schweben. Er sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie er Boerne das Hemd auszog und sich selber die Jeans. Dann umarmten sie sich so, dass sie eins wurden. Wie zwei Bäume, die so eng aneinander wuchsen, dass sich mit den Jahrzehnten erst ihre Äste und dann ihre Stämme vereinten. Und sie küssten sich wieder und wieder. Im verzweifelten Versuch sich noch näher zu sein. Wie neugeborene Amselkinder, die den Hals nicht vollkriegen konnten.

Dann beugte Thiel sich leicht vor und drückte damit Boerne aufs Bett. Er kletterte über ihn und sie rutschten so auf die Matratze hinauf, dass sie wieder nebeneinander lagen, wie vorhin auf dem Boden, als alles begonnen hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit dem ersten Kuss holten sie Luft und für einen Augenblick brach die gerade vergangene Zeit unter ihnen weg. Hatten sie sich wirklich gerade geküsst? Lagen sie hier auf dem Bett, miteinander, umeinander? Thiel wischte alle Bedenken fort und er legte eine Hand auf Boernes Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Haut. Erst rau vom Bartwuchs, dann sanft nach oben hin.

„Keine Angst, Thiel. Ich habe mich nicht leichtfertig darauf eingelassen.“ Boernes Stimme war leise, aber deutlich. „Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich nach meiner Trennung nie wieder vertrauen könnte, aber dann ... kamst du“, Thiel nickte, um Boerne zu signalisieren, dass es ja nun wirklich an der Zeit war sich zu Duzen. „Und ich habe gar keine bewusste Entscheidung getroffen. Es ist einfach passiert.“

Thiel nickte. Es war einfach passiert. Ganz ohne ihr Zutun. Er fuhr mit einer Hand in Boernes feine Haare im Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. Diesmal war der Kuss fast keusch. Ein reines Berühren der Lippen. Dann eine schrittweise Steigerung. Ein Anschwellen des Drucks bis sie wieder die Überdruckventile öffnen mussten. Thiel stöhnte auf, als Boerne mit einer Hand über sein Glied fuhr. Er versuchte ihre Körper noch enger aneinander zu drücken und rieb sich gegen Boernes Handfläche.

„Gott ja, bitte.“

Boernes Hand schob sich unter das Zuggummi der Boxershorts und umfasste seinen Schaft. Er spürte, wie er pulsierte und das Blut Schwall um Schwall in sein Glied floss.

„Wie magst du’s?“ Boernes Stimme war mindestens ebenso erregt, wie er sich fühlte.

„Fester.“

Die Hand um seine Erektion schloss sich enger um ihn und begann sich gleichmäßig auf und ab zu bewegen. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich mit seinen Fingern am Besten festkrallen sollte. Jahre hatte ihn schon niemand mehr angefasst. Fast ohne sein Zutun legte sich eine Hand auf Boernes Haarschopf und drückte ihn nach unten. Boerne verstand den Hinweis und eine Zungenspitze begann langsam um den rosigen Kopf seines Schaftes herumzufahren, während die Hand sich immer noch hoch und runter bewegte. Dann umschloss Boerne mit seinen Lippen die sanfte Haut am oberen Ende von Thiels Glied und er spürte das bekannte Kribbeln sein Rückenmark emporrasen.

„Vorsicht ...“ Boerne zog den Kopf weg und Thiel spürte wie er über Boernes Finger explodierte. Er stöhnte auf.

Als der letzte Stromstoß durch seinen Körper geschossen war, drehte er sich trotz seiner Erschöpfung wieder zu Boerne hin, fasste dessen Kopf mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn. Sanft und geduldig wie die Wellen am Strand die eintausend Jahre auf die Anhöhe laufen und wieder herunter.

Dann umschlossen seine Finger Boernes Glied und ließen ihn beten und wünschen und wollen und brauchen und nehmen und schließlich zum Höhepunkt kommen.

Mit einem letzten Kuss drehte Thiel sich zur Bettkante um und Boerne umschloss ihn von hinten mit seinen Armen und genauso wachten sie auch am nächsten Morgen auf. Zum Frühstück gab es Brot aber keine Spiele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee ist ja nun echt nicht neu, aber ich hoffe es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht zu lesen. Es gibt auch noch einen Epilog, denn irgendwie will ich jetzt auch wissen, wer zum Teufel die Sportlehrerin ermordet hat und wie ...


	5. Quo vadis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War da nicht auch noch so'n Kriminalfall?

**Epilog**

 

Als sie am nächsten Abend wieder gemeinsam beim Abendbrot saßen, besprachen sie noch einmal kurz die Ereignisse des Tages.

Thiel hatte sich am Morgen direkt wieder gesund schreiben lassen und war ans Geschwister-Scholl-Gymnasium gefahren, um sich selber ein Bild von der Lage machen zu können. Mit ein bisschen Druck hatte er dann auch tatsächlich Melanie Kehlmeier dazu gebracht ihm zu erzählen, was sie gesehen hatte. Sebastian war der Schwarm der meisten Mädchen in der Klasse gewesen. Besonders Stefanie, Julia, Bettina und Rebecca hatte er es angetan. Als sie dann rausgekriegt hatten, dass er sich mit der Lehrerin eingelassen hatte, da war bei ihnen der Rachegedanke stärker geworden als die Vernunft.

Es war einfach gewesen ein langes Seil mit einem kleinen Tauchgewicht über die Deckenverstrebung in der Turnhalle zu werfen. An der Eingangstür hatten sie dann mit Masken getarnt auf Frau Rübenau gewartet und ihr zu zweit sofort beim Eintreten die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt, während die anderen beiden gleichzeitig am Seil gezogen hatten. Zu viert hatten sie die Lehrerin dann in die Höhe gezogen. Eigentlich war es nur als kleine Warnung gedacht gewesen. Aber irgendwann hatte Angelika Rübenau nicht mehr gezappelt und gekämpft wie am Anfang und dann hatten Rebecca und Julia losgelassen aber Stefanie und Bettina hatten festgehalten. Blutrausch.

Melanie war morgens an der Halle vorbei und hatte die erstickten Schreie gehört aber nichts unternommen. Nach dem Auffinden der Leiche hatte sie sich den Rest dann zusammengereimt. Aber sie hatte natürlich Angst gehabt, dass man sie der Beihilfe beschuldigen würde, weil sie nicht genauer nachgeforscht hatte woher die Schreie kamen. Aber Thiel hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er als Teenager wahrscheinlich auch erstmal keinen Ärger gewollt und weitergegangen wäre.

Nach dem Abendbrot spielten sie dann noch eine Partie Schach. Thiel ließ Boerne gewinnen und erhielt trotzdem hinterher noch eine üppige Belohnung.


End file.
